Switch
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: The Starlights come back to Earth for a holiday. Haruka bumps into Seiya outside the shopping centre and a youma appears. Fighter and Uranus battle it but something odd happens at the end of the battle. Read to see what it is.
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

**Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. Purely for fun.**

**A/N: I've been get a few ideas for switch fic and I can't see any around so I thought to write this short fic.**

**Rated T for language and adult themes (no lemons).**

**Enjoy.**

**Switch**

**Chapter 1: The Switch**

Haruka stretched her arms over her head letting out a moan. She had just finished her all her homework and she was getting pretty hungry. Her stomach let out a small rumble and she made her way into the kitchen searching for anything in the fridge or cupboards to eat. She frowned as she saw they had little food left in the house. Sighing, she closed the cupboard door and grabbed her keys.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Michiru came in with bags of groceries. Michiru smiled at Haruka and giggled when she heard Haruka's stomach growl for food. "I see someone's hungry,"

Haruka's cheeks became a tinge of red as she put her hands against her stomach and she nodded in agreement "Hai, I've been busy with homework,"

Michiru made her way to their kitchen setting the bags on the white counter. "Then we might as well get you fed," Michiru started taking out the ingredients she was going to use for lunch while Haruka put away the other food products away that they did not need for lunch.

"By the way, I've been talking to Usagi-chan. The Starlights have come back today. They'll be visiting Earth for a couple of weeks,"

"NANI??" screamed Haruka as she dropped a bag of vegetables. Haruka quickly bent down to pick it up before Michiru scowled at her.

"They've been working at their planet for a few months so their princess decided they deserve a couple weeks break back on Earth,"

"I don't" mumbled Haruka.

"Haruka, please behave when around Seiya-san. Yes, they were intruders to our solar system but I think we've reached an understanding of them. They really aren't that bad,"

"I will if he does,"

Michiru let out a breath and shook her head "Just don't get into a fight with him. We don't want him to go back to his home in a wheelchair and broken,"

"I don't mind,"

"Haruka,"

"Fine, fine. I'll try and behave,"

"Arigato,"

After lunch Michiru had gone shopping to meet up with Setsuna and Hotaru while Harukawaited outside the shops near a small park. After they finished with that Haruka will have her 'Father, daughter' day with Hotaru.

"Didn't expect to see you here," said a familiar voice behind her.

"And I thought I'd at least wouldn't have to see you face today but unfortunately it happened," Haruka turned around to glare at her Seiya who just smirked at her.

"Long time no see,"

Haruka chuckled at Seiya's comment and crossed her arms underneath her chest "What you doing hanging around me? Waiting for me to beat you into a pulp,"

"I thought we were fine when I left. Didn't we come to an agreement?"

"No. I simply handed MY princess to you so YOU can keep her safe if Michiru's and my plan didn't work. That's it. There was nothing else I discussed with you,"

"Ah. So that's how you're going to be like. You never change Tenoh-san,"

"And I'll surely never will,"

Just then screams erupted near by in the park and just as Haruka and Seiya turned their head they saw people running away from a green tree like youma. (A/N: Like the youmathe face in the first episode of Sailor Moon Super and Rei got her heart crystal taken away)

"Shimatta,"

Haruka and Seiya quickly transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star Fighter to battle the youma. Sailor Uranus started her intro followed by Seiya's speech.

The youmajust glared at them oddly before raising their fists at them shooting out vines at them. Fighter and Uranus easily dodged them and landed sideby side with each other. Both of them started their attacks but the youma shot vines again at them.

Fighter quickly pushed Uranus out of the way resulting her falling on top of her, lips inches away from hers.

Uranus grunted before realizing how close Fighter was to her quickly throwing a punch at her and getting off the ground in a heartbeat. Fighter clutched her face in pain as she slowly stood and prepared attack again.

The youma took all of this in and grinned. She always liked to mess around and these two looked perfect to play around. She quickly shot a few more vines out that the two Sailors dodged and created a blue-green orb in the palms of her hands. Once it was the size of her fist she chuckled it in between the two soldiers creating a temporary fog.

Uranus coughed into her fist as she ducked down waiting for the fog to clear. She heard Fighter cough behind her and watched as the fog slowly cleared. Once it was almost cleared she slowly stood up scanning the area for the youma that managed to escape "Fuck,"

Just then Fighter broke out into laughter and Uranus turned around to stare at her"What's so funny? The damn youma just escaped and you think its' funny?" screamed Uranus sending him a death glare. The fog was just clearing away and she could only see Fighter's face.

"Iie, not that. Just look down,"

Haruka raised her left eyebrow confused before looking down. Instead of seeing her normal Sailor Fuku she saw leather starlight fukuon her. She gave a small shriek and turned around facing her back to fighter who she just realized was clad in her Sailor fuku.

"That little youma. I'm going to fucking kill it before I grind you into the ground," cursed Uranus covering her scantly clad chest. "This is so embarrassing," she muttered.

Just then Neptune, Pluto and Saturn arrived at the scene. The halted when the fog was completely gone and stared at the embarrassed leather clad Uranus and the snickering Star Fighter who was dressed in Uranus's fuku.

Neptune eyed Uranus as she felt her cheeks becoming warm. "Oh, Uranus," Choked out Neptune biting her lip "My oh my,"

Uranus looked at her oddly putting her hands by her side. This caused Neptune to raise her glance and stare at Uranus's chest. Uranus then coughed into her fist "Are you done Neptune?"

Neptune glanced back at Uranus's face "Oh, yeah," Neptune nodded back and tried not eye Uranus again but she found the task extremely hard. Just as Uranus and Pluto were about to speak Neptune interrupted them "My god you look hot in that,"

The next thing Neptune knew everyone was staring strangely at her and she just realized what she said although she didn't mean to say it out loud.

Uranus and Fighter de-transformed back into Haruka and Seiya. Instead of receiving her Henshin wand she could back a brouch that Seiya used to transform into Fighter. She then felt a little weird and felt her bra straps falling off her shoulders. She reached down her top to pull the straps back up over her shoulders to find something missing.

"Nani? Where did my tits go?"

Seiya couldn't help but laugh at Haruka's frustration. She had a good idea what happened. She put her hand to her chest and felt her new firm breasts. "Gomen Tenoh-san. I think the youma gave them to me,"

Neptune, Pluto and Saturn de-transformed back into their original selves. Michiru stepped forward and felt Haruka's chest for herself. She frowned as she felt a flat firm chest and not the two bumps she enjoyed to tease. Her hand traveled down sliding her hand into Haruka's jeans.

Haruka's face went a shade of light red as Michiru felt a new part of her body that she never hand before. She bit her lip before seizing Michiru's hand and pulling it out of there. "Later," she whispered as Michiru stepped back.

"So, what should we do?"

**A/N: Who hasn't thought of this? I was originally going to keep just one long chapter but now I'm going to make it either a two-part or three-part short story. **

**And by the way, this isn't a Haruka/Seiya fic. **


	2. Chapter 2: Fun

**Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. Purely for fun.**

**A/N: I've been get a few ideas for fic and I can't see any around so I thought to write this short fic. This chapter is a bit shorter than the first but do enjoy.**

**Arigato ****SelenityHyperion****, ****LaCazadora****, ****harucino****, ****PriestessHelene**** and ****Lily Topaz**** for reviewing this fanfic**.

**Rated T for language and adult themes.**

**I am also now referring Seiya as a female and Haruka as a make since they've switched genders.**

**Switch**

**Chapter 2: Fun**

Seiya lay on her bed still grinning about what happened today. She loved seeing the wind senshi embarrassed and frustrated like that. And the best part of it, Haruka didn't dare lay a finger on her since Haruka doesn't like hurting women and even worse since she's a male now if the police catch her hitting her Haruka would be in trouble.

Seiya's hand lay on top of her chest. She then slipped her hand through the top of her shirt to massage her new cleavage. She let her eyelids close and slid her hand down further into her jeans. Her mobile phone rang and lazily with her other hand she picked it up.

"Stop playing with my body," growled a familiar low voice. Seiya knitted her eyebrows together wondering who it was.

"Who is this?"

"Its Haruka you baka and I'm right outside your window,"

"NANI," Seiya's eyes drifted to the window to see an angry blonde glowering at her with his phone clutched in his hands. Seiya squealed before falling off her bed landing on her white-carpeted floor. Haruka hanged up his phone before rattling on the glass with his fist.

Seiya slowly stood up before making her way to the window. She undid the latch before sliding the window up to let Haruka crawl through.

"What you doing here watching me like a peeping tom, ne Haruka. You pervert," asked Seiya raising her thin eyebrow at Haruka. Haruka scowled at her crossing his arms.

"I knocked on your door three times and you still didn't answer. I went around and I found you playing with yourself, I mean myself, I mean my female body,"

"So you think these are still yours?" Seiya says pointing to her chest with both her index fingers.

"Hai,"

"And so that is this still mine?" Seiya then pointed at Haruka's groin.

"Hai," A smile grew on Seiya's face "Don't get any ideas Kou unless you really want me to wring your neck,"

"So violent today, especially to a woman. You should be ashamed of yourself,"

"You're lucky I haven't hit you yet. Ami-chan, Michiru and Setsuna-san are tracking the youma down,"

"So is this why you're here? By the way how did you get my number?"

"Michiru has it because of the concert you had together,"

"So like I said, is that why you're here? You could've simply called me then come over because I know how much you like to see my face,"

"Ano," Haruka blushed bright red "I err, I need to borrow some of your pants. Mine are too tight with my new erm package and I hoped you'd lend me some of your pants until we're switched back to our right gender,"

"Coming here for something I have. What do I get in return?" Seiya grinned leaning back to the wall.

Haruka puffed and growled in frustration "I just wanna borrow some pants, you're going to get it back"

"Yeah. I know. But what I get back for letting you borrow it," Haruka dug his hand into his pocket fishing out his wallet and handed the scroll of cash to her "I don't want your money. I've got plenty of m own,"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME?" screamed Haruka

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Seiya opened her closet quickly taking out a few pairs of pants and handed to Haruka. "I want a kiss,"

Haruka dropped the pants on the floor and balled her fists "NANI?"

Seiya grinned, "I want a kiss from either Usagi-chan or Michiru-san,"

"Why do you think I'll get Usagi-chan or Michiru to kiss YOU?"

"Fine, I guess you wont need those," Seiya bend to pick up the pants and held them in her arms."

"You think this is funny,"

"Oh lighten up. I'm just having fun with you," Haruka narrowed his eyebrows at her before growling and stalking off out of the room. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Seiya held out the pants for Haruka to grab.

--

Michiru yawned as she kept searching for the youma in her mirror. Setsuna was searching through a time portal she created just in the corner of the living area and Ami was still working hard on her Mercury compact computer.

"Setsuna-san," called out Michiru. She gazed at her best friend who was still searching through the portal "Setsuna," She stands from the couch and makes her way over to Setsuna. She softly taps her shoulder bringing Setsuna out of her reverie.

"Oh, Michiru," Setsuna closed the portal and turned to properly face her "Gomen, the portal can sometimes put me in a trance when I'm in it for a long time. Did you find something?"

"Hai, I think I know the youma's next location to attack and when. Have you found anything out?"

"Oh, yes. The youma Uranus and Fighter faced earlier today was pretty low level. Must be a left over Cardian from Anne and Alan,"

"Hai," interrupted Ami who closed her computer soundlessly. She stood and made her way to the Outer Senshi "Definitely a leftover from Alan and Anne. And good news for you Michiru-san there's definitely a way to reverse what happened to Haruka-san and Seiya-kun,"

"How?"

"All you have to do find the youma and defeat. We don't necessarily be Uranus and Fighter. Once the youma is gone, its spell should wear off,"

"That's a relief,"

"So Michiru-san. When will the youma attack next?"

**A/N: I tried to update this as soon as possible. Its just lately haven't been bothered to update my stories so trying. I've only watched season 2 in English dub so sorry if I got anything wrong if that.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reversing Effects

**Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. Purely for fun.**

**A/N: I've been get a few ideas for fic and I can't see any around so I thought to write this short fic. **

**Arigato ****SelenityHyperion****, ****LaCazadora****, ****harucino****, ****PriestessHelene, Lily Topaz**** and lightofastar for reviewing this fanfic**.

**Rated T for language and adult themes.**

**I am also now referring Seiya as a female and Haruka as a make since they've switched genders.**

**Switch**

**Chapter 3: Reversing effects**

Haruka stormed into the house grumbling about getting his hands on Seiya after hunting down the youma and switching back to his right gender. He changed into more comfortable jeans before walking back down into the living room where Michiru, Setsuna and Ami sat.

"Jesus, this is worse than her PMSing during lunch," said Setsuna pushing a few strands of hair away from her ear.

"Iie, you should see Haruka in the morning PMSing, its much worse,"

"I'm right here,"

"Sorry Ruka-koi,"

"So anyway, anything about the youma?"

"Hai, it's a leftover cardian. Shouldn't be that hard to defeat," answered Setsuna.

"All we need is to destroy it and the spell it cast on Seiya and you will gone. Both of you should go back to your original gender,"

"Okay cool. What's a cardian?"

Setsuna and Ami shared a sigh before informing what was a cardian and what they knew about it. After that, they took out Ami's computer quickly showing the next location the youma was about to attack.

"As you know, we all combined our efforts and we've managed to find out its next time and location. It should appear in a local park around 8pm tonight," informed Setsuna.

Haruka nodded and glanced at her Rolex. It was two thirty in the afternoon, which gave Michiru and her plenty of time together. "Well thankyou Ami-chan for helping out. I think Mako-chan is at home baking. Setsuna-san, I think its time for you to go home," said Haruka ushering Ami and Setsuna out the door.

"Haruka I live here," the answer Setsuna received was the front door slamming in front of her face. She twisted the knob to re-enter but Haruka had managed to lock the door swiftly. She then heard a squeal from Michiru and footsteps running upstairs. Setsuna gazed at Ami at her right with a sweat-drop on her head.

"Isn't Hotaru-chan up there?" asked Ami.

--

Hotaru lay on her bed engrossed with the sci-fi novel in her hands. She turned a page and continued on reading until she heard a thump from down the hallway. She raised her head and furrowed her brows.

'Hhmm, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are necking about again,' the young teen thought to herself. 'Setsuna-mama must be locked out and of course they've forgotten about me…. again,'

Sighing, she put down her novel on her violet comforter and straightened her black dress before heading downstairs ignoring the noise from Michiru and Haruka's bedroom.

She opened up the front door only to see nobody at the door 'Hhmm, Setsuna-mama must've gone around to the backdoor or to sneak through one of the windows,' She quietly shut the door and checked the back door. 'Nope, she's not there either,' She passed the living room and went back upstairs into Setsuna's bedroom just to see the green haired woman fall ungracefully onto the white carpet from the open window. She cursed underneath her breath vowing to kick the dumb blonde's arse and time port her back to the 17th century or earlier where she would be forced to wear a dress. Or she'll force Michiru to put her into a dress herself and bring her over in one of the inner's picnic and make sure Seiya and everyone else was there as well.

"You ok Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna stood up and brushed her white blouse and red skirt. "Hai Hotaru darling. Just one minute, I have to talk to Haruka-papa," Setsuna marched herself to their bedroom only to be stopped by Hotaru.

"Maybe we should wait until they finished…. Finished… finished having s…. when they finished doing it," For someone reason she couldn't complete her first sentence. It felt wrong just saying that about her parents.

Setsuna thought for a moment before banging her fist against the wooden door and placing her hands on her hips "Iie, they'll probably be doing it for hours,"

"Can't get to the door. Busy experiencing new things," shouted out Haruka.

Setsuna and Hotaru went red and tried to block the incoming images of what Haruka said.

"Maybe we should wait for them to stop hime-chan," said Setsuna changing her mind.

--

Seiya sat in the lounge chatting to Yaten and Taiki about what happened with Haruka. Taiki sipped his tea and Yaten ran his fingers through his long white hair. She threw tail behind her shoulder and leaned in on her hand.

"So Haruka-san is now a guy. I wonder if she's happy now, anou, I'd be careful around. I've seen you on her bad side and it isn't pretty. For you that is,"

"What you talking about Yaten. Haruka-san won't be able to lay a single finger on me now. She doesn't hit girls,"

"Demo, what about when both of you revert back to your original genders. She'll lay more than a finger on you Seiya," differed Taiki setting down the china cup onto the coffee table in the middle.

"I'll be hell out of her way. Trust me, when everything will be back to normal, I'll be far away from her,"

Yaten and Taiki shared a gaze very unsure about Seiya's words and knowing that once Seiya or Haruka say something afterwards. It is time to step back and not get into the middle of them fighting with each other.

--

Haruka and Michiru lay in bed as they tried to catch their breath. They glanced at each other before Michiru came closer to snuggle up to Haruka. With her fingers she drew hearts on Haruka's shoulder.

"That was, I dunno. Pleasurable but weird at the same time," whispered Michiru listening to Haruka's heartbeat slowing down.

"Hai, but this body is so uncomfortable. I can't wait to get back to my female body,"

"Me too," agreed Michiru.

After a minute or so the couple grabbed their clothing and started dressing again before descended back into the lounge hand in hand. As they entered they saw Hotaru and Setsuna pull out earplugs. Hotaru and Setsuna turned their necks to glare at Haruka.

"Nani?"

--

Setsuna had called the Starlights over to inform about the youma Haruka and Seiya battled this morning. Michiru started making cups of tea for everyone while Setsuna and Hotaru chatted to Yaten and Taiki while Seiya was receiving death glares from Haruka.

"I want it back,"

"Want what back Haruka-san?"

"You know what I mean? My body you baka,"

"Than why don't you just transform into Sailor Fighter. Its just Fighter Star Power. Make-up,"

"I said I want my body, not yours,"

"Haruka, Seiya-san. I think now is a good time to transform, just to see if you're able to" advised Setsuna as Michiru came setting down tea for everyone.

Haruka groaned before quickly telling the phrase for Seiya so she could transform into Uranus.

**(A/N: Okay, from now on I'll be referring Haruka as a girl)**

There was a flash of gold and blue before Sailor Uranus and Fighter stood in the room. Haruka was again covering her chest feeling embarrassed once again from the uniform.

"I don't how you can wear these. Its like I'm almost naked,"

"You didn't have trouble with it earlier in bed," teased Michiru sitting by Haruka who was blushing harder.

"Michiru, that was something private,"

The Starlights snickered before receiving a death glare from Haruka again. Seiya cleared her throat before she started to speak "Just wear it how you would wear this. You never look like you had a problem wearing this,"

"I still hated it but I got used to it. Now I'm glad that uniform isn't as flimsy as this," growled Haruka as she balled her fists up.

'Oh no,' thought everyone in the room.

--

The Outer and Starlight Soldiers stood underneath the trees waiting for the youma to appear. Neither of them spoke especially Haruka who tried to be as far away from Seiya as possible.

It wasn't long before they spotted the youma prowling about looking for victims to steal energy. Haruka raised her hand to try and do a 'World Shaking' but in the middle of it she remembered she wasn't Sailor Uranus currently. She then regrettably called out Fighter's yell and tried to do a 'Star Serious Laser' as she finished calling out the phrase everyone gazed at her as she stood with the yell in her hand not doing anything.

"Stupid damn weapon, how do you work this thing?" grumbled Haruka shaking it a few times. After the shakes it finally did what Haruka wanted it to do and shot out a laser that just hit the youma. "Oh, now I got it,"

**(A/N: I just had to get Haruka do that Chibi-usa moment when she tries to attack but it doesn't exactly work straightaway. Thought it be cute with Haruka as well)**

Everyone including Haruka rushed forward quickly calling up their attacks at the youma. Somehow Seiya and Haruka ended up next to each other and the youma decided to mess with them again.

The youma quickly shot out vines again that coiled itself around Haruka and Seiya forcing them to be pressed together. Haruka struggled to break away from the vines but instead fell down on to the ground with her on top of Seiya. And their faces awkwardly close again just like what happened this morning.

"Haruka, I didn't know you felt like this to me," teased Seiya she squirmed on the ground. She felt Haruka's breath on her face and she just couldn't resist teasing the tall blonde in this position.

Haruka growled again as she wished she could use her fist to hit Seiya but unfortunately she couldn't and every time she moved her she felt like her was pressing against Seiya more. "Shut Up," Instead of using her fist she tried to head butt Seiya.

Unfortunately for her Seiya quickly moved her head to the right to avoid the head butt and instead felt Haruka's lips on hers. And at that exact time the youma was finished off and the vines disappeared off their bodies and their uniforms were switched back.

Uranus's eyes went wide as she quickly pushed herself off Fighter with her face redder than a tomato. She started to rub her lips with her hand feeling worse than she was this morning.

And even worse for her, everyone saw what happened between her and Seiya. She knew Michiru and everyone was going to tease her for a very long time.

Fighter trying to shake this off chuckled and slapped Uranus's backside "I guess I finally got that kiss I asked earlier," she teased.

Uranus raised her hand and this time managed to call up her attack. There was no way Seiya was leaving like this.

"WORLD SHAKING,"

And this was the last time Seiya thought to tease Haruka again.

**A/N: Well looks like that's the end of the chapter and the story. Gomen that it took a while to update.**

**Also I would love some reviews on my other fics One Last race and Secret Admirer since they haven't had much reviews either.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and reviews would be nice.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
